Finalmente
by Royal-sama
Summary: La maldición que tiene Ivan solo se romperá cuando las flores que él cría se giren hacia una persona, pero, ¿Cuánto tendrá que pasar para que llegue? Ya ha esperado mucho, y se está hartando de aquella rutina desesperante. Pero nunca esperaría que apareciera en aquel día de lluvia...
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 _"Y lo repetiré solo una vez: estás condenado a cuidar flores toda tu vida, en un gran campo, sin compañía, viendo los girasoles crecer y madurar y ser vendidos a extraños que vienen asombrados. Tu lugar será reconocido. Tu trabajo ha de ser arduo, en completa soledad. Sólo dejarás tu puesto cuando los girasoles se enfoquen en un extraño humano que pasará por el camino de la verja; él te redimirá y quitará tu maldición. Pero puede tardar días, meses, años, vidas, y hasta que no llegue y las flores no se fijen en él tendrás que repetir este ciclo hasta que tu salvador aparezca. ¿Librarte de esto? Jah, es imposible... ya estás marcado, ni aunque aparezcas en el infierno te salvarás. Maldito estás, y maldito estarás. He dicho."_

Nuevamente tú. Otra vez, otra noche, mientras la ropa nocturna cae sobre mi cuerpo y tu propia voz apaga la vela, la lámpara, la linterna. ¿De verdad tienes que recordármelo, cada noche, a cada momento? No fue mi culpa, ¡Era un niño!

Si tan solo pudiera echarle la culpa a mi pasado y sentirme bien por eso...

¿Por qué te ríes? ¡No es gracioso!

¡Las flores no se ríen! ¡Es solo mi imaginación!

Y un viento corre, y me despeina. Las voces de las flores al atardecer ya no es dulce, se parece a la de aquel ser que me persigue por donde quiera que vaya. Su sombra terrible no deja mi oscuridad en paz.

Un destino impuesto da risa, ¿Verdad? Tengo una sonrisa extraña en la cara. Una risa histérica llena el cuarto. Día tras día, lo mismo, rutina, bucle, no-vida. Sonrisas mentirosas, farsas, cortar, podar, eliminar... hierba mala nunca muere, o eso decían. Esta por hoy se fue.

Todos los días eran iguales. Todos los días era lo mismo. Levantarse, cortar, vender, regar, dormir. Día tras día, menos en el invierno, cuando los arbustos están secos y la nieve se acumula en un campo donde la vida murió, ahí solo queda mirar, y esperar a que pase, a que el frío se detenga, rodeando una pechka, con los pies fríos. La nieve se arremolina, danza, como burlándose, ¿Desde cuando mi corazón se ha vuelto un campo que allí también se guarda, se esconde? ¡Quiero saber, quiero que llegue mi primavera y que se derrita!

Yo no era así...

El piso se ha mojado. Creo que el invierno rompió algunas tablas del techo, porque eso debe ser, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que sí! ¡Dime que lo es!

Soy débil, voz, ser, demonio, soy débil. ¿Por qué me tienes acá? Ya he sufrido mucho... ya tengo muchas cicatrices y aún no soy fuerte. Esas, las de las manos, son recientes. Me parece que no las merezco, que su prodigio no debe ser mío. Las piernas tampoco. Estos muslos que trabajan y se mueven no los merezco, están heridos, tú lo ves, ¿verdad?

No entiendo porqué me preocupa esta soledad si después me acostumbraré a ella, y me dará igual nombrarla, mirarla, tocarla, porque ya ella será yo, y yo seré ella. Ya no será un problema serio.

Bufanda, ¿tienes aún el olor de ella? De mi hermana... ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que el destino nos apartó a los tres? ¿Cuántas vidas he vivido, cuánto daño he sufrido...? De seguro Yekaterina sabía de esto, y Natalia también. ¿Habrán querido impedirlo? Ya no es blanca... eso es seguro, un color rosa lo inunda, ¡La sangre es difícil de quitar! Necesito un abrazo.

Ese girasol tiene dos pétalos menos. No fue lo suficientemente confortante... pero era algo. Eso, la almohada, la bufanda, yo mismo. Se siente el vacío.

¿Te puedes callar de una vez? No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Ya, lo sé, esa niña se parecía a Katyushka. Su hermana a Natalia, pero sus rasgos están tan perdidos que...

¿Dices que hoy lloverá? Pero, ¿Y el campo? ¿Y la casa? ¿Las flores? Es primavera... ¿Por qué?

Tal vez es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

 _Lo sé,_ voz, ser, demonio.

Siento los párpados pesados, las ojeras abriéndose paso en mi rostro, el peso de las manos heridas y de las cicatrices abiertas.

 _Sé que no podré escapar._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Tenía mis ropas mojadas, y hacía frío. Hacía mucho frío, pero no me importaba, estaba acostumbrado a él.

El repiqueteo de las gotas contra el techo, y del techo al piso me mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

El cielo está oscuro, demasiado, demasiado. Solo algunos autos pasan por los costados del campo –que, de hecho, no es tan grande-, y sus luces me enceguecen.

Mis zapatos están llenos de lodo, y la larga bufanda que Yekaterina me dio no me sirve para quitarme el frío del alma, ese que cala como un viento que acaba de mecer la casa y hacer que algunos girasoles se dobleguen.

Los goterones del cielo me mantienen el cabello pegado al rostro, y no puedo ver bien.

Se supone que eran las doce, una, dos, tres de la tarde. En ese periodo del tiempo, el sol en primavera solía brillar sobre mi cabeza, y acariciar con sus manos cálidas los pétalos de los girasoles que ahora se deshojan por las gotas gruesas que me destruyen un poco más.

Si fuera un ser de vidrio, mis piezas se agitarían en el barro con las grandes brisas que elevan mi bufanda.

No entiendo qué me dio por salir a caminar por el campo. En mi corazón aún brilla la esperanza de que aparezca. Me río. _¿Cuántas veces me dije lo mismo?_ Este día vendría... Este día caminará por afuera del campo y los girasoles se voltearán a verlo.

Ahora los girasoles se deshojan bajo la fría lluvia de primavera, y quizá, me pregunto, cuánto tiempo se demorarán en volver a crecer sus hojas para así venderlos y ver a parejas felices tomadas de la mano que vienen a comprar, con rostros rojos por el frío de la tarde, con alegría y brillo en su cara... ¿Nunca se vio esa mota de envidia que tiñe mi alma? Esa que dice _"van a terminar un día, y serán igual de miserables que yo"_.

No hay un rayo del sol y las flores se decepcionan, ahogadas...

Quizá debería entrar.

Me acerco a una flor que está linda, que aún tiene todos sus pétalos, con la tijera de podar; la llevaré adentro y contemplaré esa belleza difuminarse en un día frío como este.

El viento no sopla, la miro extrañado. Sigue sin haber sol, de ningún lado, y de pronto el tallo de esta se desvía a mi derecha, a donde más cercano está el camino y donde alta se alza la cerca de metal que con el tiempo tuve que elevar para que los niños tontos no se metieran.

Ella no está sola, y la sigue la que está a su lado, las de atrás, las de adelante... mi corazón salta, con miedo, con asombro y con la cortina de lluvia y el cabello en mi rostro puedo ver como por el camino de tierra húmeda que está a mi costado pasa un ser, vestido de negro y rojo, totalmente empapado, con el rostro al cielo, como si aquel día fuera un regalo de los dioses.

La voz me habla, como un padre, y parece que sonríe, me recuerda mi maldición, me recuerda todos estos años y yo corto el girasol más hermoso y corro a la cerca, ¡No hay tiempo!

La puerta estaba lejos...

Sujeté el girasol con mis labios, intentando no rasguñar su tallo con mis dientes, y trepo la reja, que está firme y sólida, que no se caerá ante mi peso, y por la emoción pierdo el pie y caigo.

De mis labios sale una maldición y un leve gruñido de dolor; ya cubierto de barro dejo caer la flor y llevo una mano a mi rostro, donde me he cortado y la sangre sale profusamente. Giro mi rostro hacia el camino, y suspiro, con ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una rabieta. Ya no estaba...

-¡Aiyaa! -escucho, y giro mi rostro para ver a un chico de cabello largo (y mojado) frente a mi, acuclillado, escrutando el corte y la sangre que no para. De su bolso saca un pañuelo y seca la sangre, para luego aplastar un poco la herida y enseñarme una bandita que tiene dibujos de pandas. La coloca en mi rostro, y me ayuda a ponerme de pie.- ¿Qué te pasó, aru? ¿Por qué caíste? ¿Estás bien?

La lluvia se ha detenido, así, de un momento a otro.

-El clima es raro en Rusia, aru... -comenta el otro, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Se sorprende cuando ante sus ojos está el girasol, cuyos pétalos están algo arrugados, pero la flor parece que sonríe. Porque él sonrió.- ¿Es tu campo? Hace días que paso por acá, aru... los girasoles son mis flores favoritas... -su mirada se pierde en el campo, y aquellas flores le devuelven la mirada. Mi corazón salta, emocionado.- Disculpa, no me he presentado. Wang, Wang Yao, dime Yao solamente...

-Yao... -su nombre parece un dulce que llena mi paladar. Estoy tan embelesado por su presencia, por su rostro y sus ojos marrones, tanto que me costó volver a hablar. Ya casi olvidaba quien era yo.- Ivan Braginski... -le dije, sonriéndole, dándole un pequeño rubor a su rostro por aquel gesto que solo otorgaba a las flores.- ¿Quieres...? -le pregunto, dándole una mirada al campo, como una invitación a un paseo que a nadie le interesaría. Sus ojos brillan, por la emoción, comprendiendo mi mensaje.

Un asentimiento de su cabeza me hace indicarle el camino a la entrada.

-..-..-..-

Yao vino más veces desde aquella vez.

Al día siguiente de su visita al campo, donde bailó con la llovizna que le quedaba al cielo, donde se ensució, donde acarició la flores que se giraban a él, me sorprendió viniendo a comprar un girasol, trayéndome en una bolsa el suéter que le había regalado ese día, y yo le entregué sus ropas que había secado.

No tenía esperanzas de que volviera, a decir verdad.

La voz ya no me persigue por las noches, ya no se ríe con el viento que mueve mis girasoles, ya no es como una sombra para mi alma.

El calor del pronto verano hace que el invierno que había en mi pecho se derrita.

Y es raro tener de nuevo un corazón repiqueteante en tu pecho. ¿Cuándo había perdido esa sensación?

Hay noches en que tengo miedo, donde pienso que volveré a ser el mismo, pero de pronto me doy cuenta que a mi lado algo se mueve, y bajo la mirada, y lo encuentro, rodeándome, diciéndome con la paz de su rostro dormido que no dejará que me pase lo mismo. Que allí estará, y no me dejará, que ese apretón entre sueños de su mano entrelazada con la mía es el "sí" que sella nuestra promesa nunca pronunciada, que aquellos ojos castaños fueron quienes quebrantaron esas cadenas que me habían mantenido atado en un bucle por tantos años...

Yao se ha quedado a vivir conmigo.

Aunque toda su familia se encuentra en China, dice que lo entenderán. Que de vez en cuando podríamos ir allá, y quizá hasta visitar tantos lugares, tantas cosas sagradas, que me enseñará de su cultura mientras yo le enseño de la mía y le ayudo en su paso por la universidad.

Cuando por las noches lloro sin motivo aparente, ahora hay alguien que me sujeta en sus brazos, me acaricia el cabello, me besa los ríos de mi rostro y los detiene con una sonrisa, un gesto suave de sus labios contra los míos...

Ahora es lindo que los días duren una eternidad.

Porque comparto esa eternidad con Yao, quien estudia en el local que atiendo, vendiendo flores, estando a mi lado, cortando girasoles que cada vez se giran ante él.

Una noche me pidió que le contara un cuento.

Le dije que muchos siglos atrás, a un niño le cayó una maldición, donde tendría que cuidar flores durante toda su vida hasta que apareciera alguien, y si aquellas flores se giraban hacia él y el niño lograba permanecer a su lado, la maldición se rompería.

Yao rió.

Dijo que era lindo ser quien rompía las maldiciones.

¿De verdad comprendió su papel en mi historia?

Nunca más volvimos a tocar ese tema.

Yao ahora despierta a mi lado.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo en verdad ha pasado, desde que juntos cuidamos el campo, desde que juntos amanecemos y vemos como los girasoles y las rosas, las nomeolvides, las hortensias, los claveles se giran ante él y el padre sol que sigue apareciendo por la mañana.

La maldición se ha terminado, y ahora las cadenas de mi vida son solo cintas que rodean el paraíso y la felicidad.

En una próxima vida seré libre, y bailaré bajo una vida que yo podré regir bajo mis propios estándares. Solo espero que él esté otra vez allí.

Porque con Yao a mi lado soy feliz.


End file.
